The promise
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: A flashback to the past, where Yuki made her promise to herself, how will she keep this promise?


**My First ever Fanfiction. Of course it's KanamexYuki.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or any of the characters, even if I do want to...badly.**_

* * *

I looked over the edge of the banister of the balcony which rested near the top of the school's building. The balcony was my favourite place to spend a few moments rest whilst I patrolled at night. Very few people came up here, so it was the perfect place for me to think in peace and was high enough to give me a clear few of most of the school grounds.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching the grounds, I was just content standing there quietly until I heard quiet voices below me and looked down to see a group of students, dressed in the white Night Class uniform and, on top, the different colors of hair, going from Blonde to Orange before my eyes finally rested on a messy pile of dark brown hair. My lips turned up into a smile as I thought about the person who owned that hair. Kuran Kaname. I wasn't paying attention to what the students were saying. I was much more intrested in him, slowly walking with his books in his hand. I imagined myself walking next to him, and his hand holding my own, instead of those books. A quiet sigh slipped past my lips as I remembered why that could never happen. He was a vampire ,a pureblood at that, and I was just a normal human. Apparently my sigh wasn't quiet enough, as the brown hair was suddenly replaced by brown- red eyes as he turned around to look at me, a slight smile on his lips. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed and saw his smile widen slightly before he turned around as one of the other Vampires called.

"Kaname- Sama?"

I saw his head lower slightly for a second as he nodded and continued walking. I kept on staring at his back until he disappeard behind the Moon Dorm gates.

A frown made it's way to my face, as I thought, for the millionth time, why we couldn't be together, like he'd want to anyway. We were from completely different worlds, and no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, we weren't compatible for each other. I sighed and made my way back to the Sun Dorms thinking about how much easier it was when I was a child, and un-aware of the gap that was between us. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him how much I loved him, but I knew that was impossible. I got to my Dorm Room and made a promise to myself, that no matter what, I would ,one day, let him know how I felt about him.

* * *

A few years later the same girl was sat perched on a window sill, looking out the window with a small smile her face as she remembered that promise.

She stood up from her make-shift seat and made her way over to the door. She pulled the door open and walked down the hallway, her heels making soft taps against the floor with each step she took. She continued walking until she came across a pair of wooden doors. Pulling one open and stepping through before she heard the door close behind her with a quiet 'click'.

At the sound of her entry, those brown- red eyes she loved so much met her own eyes, which were the same color. A true smile played across his face and he held out a hand to her from his lying position on the beautiful Victorian sofa. She walked over to him and took his hand and lied over him as he pulled her down softly, resting her head on his chest, She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her slim waist and kiss the top of her head.

They lay in silence for a while, just happy to be in each others company, before she lifts herself up enough to look into his eyes.

"Onii-Sama?" She whispers quietly.

"Yes, Yuki?" He asks in that silky voice of his,

"I love you." She breathes with a smile.

He lifts his head up to press a soft and sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"I love you,too."

She leans her forehead against his and closes her eyes, happy that she kept the promise to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review and give me ideas for future stories.**


End file.
